Kayla Johansen
Kayla Johansen is the second of three children born to a rich family on Thyferra. She is now 2nd in command of Ryan Ferran 's forces and his chief advisor. Childhood Born on Thyferra to a rich bacta producer and her husband, Kayla had an extremly difficult life growing up. When she turned 5, her older brother Lawrence, 20, left to become a mercanary. 2 weeks later, her father began abusing her and her younger sister Megan. When she was 11 and her sister was 10, there mother divorced their father, leaving them with him. Blaming them for her leaving, he beat them more often than before, causing major trauma that would last a lifetime. Imperial Career Joining the Imperial Army as soon as she turned 18, she left for the training centers on Cardia where she received training for a year. After basic training, she was shipped to Courascant for officer training. At the age of 21, she was a 2nd Lieutenant and in charge of a garrison on Kuat. After 18 months in command, a Rift Storm ripped the world she knew into another universe. Her garrison, while large, was unable to control public riots and robbings after the storm. A month after the storm, when things finnally calmed down, a new troops were added to her garrioson. One of them, however, took over command of the garrison on direct orders of the Emporer. The trooper, Ryan Ferran, immediatly finished bringing the surrounding region under control with the help of 5 Star Destroyers and a sole Super Star Destroyer. Eventually, Ryan and Kayla became good friends, Ryan even admitting to her where he really came from. Joining Hellcat Squadron Personality and Traits Kayla is an extremely kind person who only wants what is best for the universe, the complete opposite of evil. The only time anyone has seen her angry was when she lost her command to some upstart officer. Equipment and Vehicles Kayla's equipment is more sophisticated than a trooper's, but less than Ryan Ferran's. She wears Mk.III armor and uses 2 Dc-15s pistols, a Dc-15a rifle, gauntlet ejectable knives, explosives, and a rappelling line. Dc-15s Blaster Pistols: Modified like Ryan's, they are fully aoutomatic and have increased accuracy. The differance betwwen her's and Ryan's is that her's aren't silenced. Dc-15a Blaster Rifle: The same rifle from the Clone Wars with a few modifications. It needs less power, allowing the user to shoot more often and for longer. Is a capable sniping weapon. Knives, Explosives, and Rappelling Line: The gauntlet ejectable knives are the exact same as Ferran's and that of Republic Commandos of the past. The explosives she carries are relatively small, used only for blowing up doors. Her rappelling line is used to scale or descend mountains, cliffs, or other obstacles. it is 75 meters long. 2011 Trans AM Concept & 2011 Suzuki Hayabusa: Kayla's car and motorcycle. Has the same anti-matter engines as Ryan's car and bike. They both have armor plating, bulletproof glass, and the car has a gun rack in the trunk. Car speed can reach 320 MPH, while the motorcycle can reach 290 MPH. Relationships with other members Ryan Ferran: Kayla feels like Ryan is like a brother to her, with him mentoring her on everything. Aleksander Stukov: Kayla feels like Stukov should lighten up a bit, but does like the fact that he is fanatically loyal to her and to Ryan. IceBite: Amazed that a child could lead a large faction like Hellcat Squadran, Kayla is also saddened by what he and his sister have gone through. Adriana: After joining Hellcat Squadran, Kayla and Adriana became fast friends. Like Ryan, though, Kayla is concered about her ability to read minds. ODST Grievous: Kayla is appalled by his interrorgation techniques. She usually stays away from him. Lightning: Kayla liked Lightning as a friend until she started getting close with Ryan, then she started to ignore her. After Ryan's death, she mended things with Lightning and they became friends again. May: Kayla enjoys May's company when she sees her, but doesn't go out of her way to talk to her. She felt extremely bad when she was captured by the Zann Consortium, knowing what they do to prisoners. Natalia: Kayla tries to be like an older sister to Natalia, much like IceBite is to Natalia. Tory: Although she doesn't always know what he is talking about, she likes the talks they have. She is scared of his feral form. Leandra Jackson: Kayla is jealous that Leandra gets more attention from Ryan than she does after the Time War. Category:Characters